Time For Confessions
by Midnight-675
Summary: Ichigo thinks her releationship with Masaya is perfect. But then she sees him with another girl! -cue creepy music- What will happen? Bum bum bum!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic:D! So no flames or anything….. Well, enjoy! BTW *Buy Some Apples!* means swearing! Teehee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or MLP FIW(WitchCraft)! If I did Masaya would have died already….

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

I skipped into Café Mew Mew feeling happy and bubbly. I was feeling like this because Masaya asked me out on a romantic date: a walk through the park.

"Your late again Ichigo. Where have you been?" My boss Ryou asked.

"I KNOW BAKA! And to answer your nosy question, out with my boyfriend, Masaya. He asked me out on date after I'm done with work!" I responded.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "And did you remember that you have to work late tonight?" Ryou questioned her. "It'll be too late to go out with him once you're done, you get out at 11:00. But Mint will be here too and we all know she's not actually going to work. Baka."

"Crap! I totally forgot! Can I go tell him? He said he'll be at the park until 5:00, and it's only," I checked my cell phone. "4:23. And, stop calling me idiot, idiot!" I responded.

"Nice comeback," he mumbled to himself. "Whatever, but make it quick. We're going to open at 4:45." He told her.

"Thanks Shirogane, I'll come back as soon as possible." She assured him. With that, she turned on her heel and raced out of the café.

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

"How come she gets to ditch work?" a voice complained.

"She's not ditching, she's telling her stupid boyfriend something. So, shut up Mint." I informed her. I turned around to face her. Her feet were up on a table, while she was leaning back in her chair, sipping tea. She was already in her uniform, a dark blue maids costume.

"Ooh! Sounds like someone's jealous! Do you need help making Ichigo yours? Wait! Don't answer that! I'll help you anyways because I'm a good person, and I need a raise." She said in one breath of air.

I felt my face blush a deep shade of red, and then turned away from Mint in embarrassment. "I don't love her. Are you crazy? And I don't need your help to make her fall in lov-" I cut myself off. _Damn! I just exposed myself! _ I thought.

" So you do like her! Cause I never said anything about making her fall in love with you! That means so I can help you, I'm not going to stay late." She responded to me.

"What you can't leave me alone with her! She might kill me! You know she thinks I hate her, right?" I said hushing my voice at the last part.

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

I strolled through the park searching for Masaya. _Aww! That couple looks so cute! I hope me and Masaya will be like that! _She thought to herself looking at a couple kissing. She saw their faces when they stopped for a break. _Is that Masaya? No it can't be! _I told myself. "Aww, Masaya, why'd you stop?" the girl with purple hair, that was kissing him said.

"MASAYA!" I yelled. "What the *Buy Some Apples!* are you doing kissing another girl?"

The girl with the purple hair slapped Masaya. "ANOTHER GIRL!" she yelled at him. " I thought you believed in Smooz! Now I need to ask Fluttershy for her demon army, AGAIN!" she yelled then stormed off. I could tell I had a WTF look on my face right now.

"Rarity, baby I can explain!" Masaya yelled after the girl named Rarity. He looked at me and said,"Ichi-"

"No. We're over. Get out of my face. I. Never. Want. To. See. You. AGAIN!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face. I turned and started to run back to the café, but he grabbed my wrist tightly. "Let go of me you,*Buy Some Apples!*!" I shrieked as I broke out of his grasp. I ran back to the café as fast as possible.

When I got there, I was sobbing like crazy. All of the Mew Mews, gathered around me and asked what was wrong. "Masaya…other girl…. kissing… at park!" I managed to get out before another wave of sobbing broke out.

"Aww, you poor thing!" Lettuce cried.

"I told you he was too good for you. I mean he even cheated on you!" Mint said. If looks could kill Mint would be dead, because I stopped crying to glare daggers at her.

"Mint! Be quiet. That's not a way to cheer people up after they, found out they were cheated on, dumped, and their heart was crushed into a million pieces!" Pudding scolded her.

"Oh thanks," I said,"That makes me feel a whole lot better." I said sarcastically. Just then, another flood of sobs hit me.

"Guys, just leave her alone. She doesn't need your snooty comments Mint." Zakuro told them. "You guys aren't very good at cheering up anyways." She said as Ryou came out, to see what was going on.

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

"Hey Ichigo, come here. I need to tell you something." I said. Mint winked at me. _Way to be obvious Mint._ I thought to myself. She walks over to me and looks up at me expectantly. "In private." I said glaring at the other Mew Mews, who were looking at us like they were watching a soap opera.

"Okay." She said suspiciously. I brought her upstairs to my room and closed the door. "What do you need to tell me that you need to close the door?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to say that, Masaya is a fool. For dumping you. He doesn't deserve you. And ever since I saw you when you got turned into a Mew Mew," I told her. "I've liked you. So I've been meaning to tell you this." I took out a pink velvet box from my pocket.

As I opened up the box to show her the ring, I told her, "I love you."

Hahaha! I left a cliff hanger! If I get 5 reviews that aren't flames, I'll write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided not to wait for 5 reviews, because I got some good ideas when I was trying to go to sleep. Well hope you like it! (FYI Rarity is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! So is another character I will bring up soon!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the other stuff I might bring up.

_Recap_

_ As I opened up the box to show her the ring, I told her, "I love you."_

_End of Recap_

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

It took my mind a few seconds to understand what he said. When I finally understood he said "I love you" my mind went crazy. _I probably misheard him! Yeah, that's it! _I thought. _He probably said "He didn't love you, I guess." I just missed the first and las- _I was cut off.

"Ichigo, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked me. Luckily for me, before I could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Ryou, Ichigo, there's a chimera animal attacking the city. Ichigo, you know the drill." Keiichiro said. _Thank you Keiichiro! _I must have accidently said that out loud because, Ryou was glaring at me.

"We better go then!" I said, obviously relieved. I started to leave then Ryou

"Wait, Ichigo. Answer my question." He said grabbing my wrist before I could leave.

I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp. "Shirogane, we ha-" I was cut off.

"Call me Ryou. Since I call you Ichigo." He told me.

"No. We have to go. Now." I replied. He sighed and replied.

"Fine, you could have just said you wanted to take it slowly."

"No. I don't want to be in a relationship yet. I just got cheated on. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. And we have to NOW." She told him. He looked as if nothing happened and Ididn't say anything. We left his room and went to the city without speaking.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphasis!" I shouted so I could transform into Mew Ichigo. There was a giant round bug looking thing, with transparent ovalish wings and big eyes that covered most of its body. It was whole body was blue and its eyes were green.

"Um… I don't think that's a chimera….." Mew Zakuro said.

"Yeah, your right I've never seen an animal like that before." Mew Lettuce agreed.

"You are correct!" a female voice said. "This is not a 'chimera'. It's a parasprite. They can reproduce quickly, FYI." She said as the giant parasprit**e** up chucked a brown ball. It turned into a smaller, but still huge yellow parasprite.

"Talk about eye candy (something that looks good)." Mint said sarcastically.

"That's what I said!" another female voice, revealed as Rarity, said.

We started to attack it. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I shouted as my heart bell shot ribbons at the blue one.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint said as she shot her arrow. It hit the yellow ones right eye.

"Nice shot Mint!" I complemented her.

"Thanks! Wow! You complemented me. That's a change." she shouted back to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now it's my turn!" Pudding yelled. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" she shouted as her ring thingy (I dunno what it's called!) attacked the blue one. Suddenly, the yellow one regurgitated another that turned into a green one.

"Fluttershy, it's working! The army is reforming!" Rarity yelled. _So this is what she meant by demon army! _

"This is too much work! There just going to keep reproducing!" Lettuce yelled. As she said that a girl with pink curly hair and pale pink skin, came marching (literally) over with a whole bunch of instruments.

"Do you need some help?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"This is dangerous! Go home." Zakuro told her.

"But I know how to destroy them!" she shouted. "You just have to play Polka version Friday(I do not own!)! It's my favorite song!" she squealed. _Is this girl crazy? Monsters can't be destroyed by playing music! _ The girl started playing Friday on all her instruments. _How does she do that?_ I thought.

Unexpectedly, the bugs all started to blow up. "NOOOOO!" the girl named Fluttershy screamed. "Curse you Pinkie Pie!" she screamed as she poofed away with Rarity following suit.

All of us Mew Mews were looking at each other like 'What the *Buy Some Apples!*' except for Pudding of course. She was asking Pinkie Pie if she could teach her that. You know Pudding, she loves to perform. That's probably why she makes more tips then us. Especially Zakuro. She's always glaring at the customers.

I walked up to Pinkie Pie and asked, "How did you do that, and how did those two girls poof away?" All the other Mew Mews gathered around also, interested.

She thought for a minute. "Well first of all, me and those other two girls are from a different dimension called Equestria. There are also five other people here with us, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Luna and Trollest- I mean Celestia. And we are all ponies there. Those parasprites are Fluttershy's demon army. She used to be sweet, until she discovered Lord Smooves.(I spelled it wrong last time!) It's just a made up religion. Rarity is her only follower. Everyone else here, are the people trying to get them to stop." she said really fast. Everyone sweat dropped.

_Is this girl crazy? But her style is kinda cute. _She was wearing a shirt that was few shades lighter pink than her hair with a bouquet of balloons on the chest. She had on booty shorts and pink sneakers. She had a pink wristwatch with a big blue balloon where the clock should go, silver hoop earings and her hair was down to her waist.

"Can you tell us the real reason? That doesn't include ponies." I asked.

"But that is the real reason. I can prove it!" she told them. She pressed the blue balloon on her watch. A wall of light surrounded her so we couldn't see her. When the light faded, we saw a pink pony with balloons on her butt.

"What the *Buy Some Apples!*!" everyone said except Pinkie Pie and Pudding.

**Hahaha! Did you believe that? Why would I put My Little Ponies in it? I only used Rarity in the first because I was to lazy to think of an OC. This is not the real chapter 2! Okay I'll put the real chapter 2 on! **

_Recap_

_ As I opened up the box to show her the ring, I told her, "I love you."_

_End of Recap_

It took my mind a few seconds to understand what he said. When I finally understood he said "I love you" my mind went crazy. _I probably misheard him! Yeah, that's it! _I thought. _He probably said "He didn't love you, I guess." I just missed the first and las- _I was cut off.

"Ichigo, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked me. I was speechless. _I guess I did hear right. Oh my Gosh! What do I say? _I guess that confusion showed on my face because Ryou told me, "It's alright you don't have to answer right now. But wear the ring. Just think of it as a promise that you'll answer me." He took my hand and slipped the ring on my RIGHT hand ring finger. Not my left so we're not actually a couple.

He then got up, opened up the door, walked out and started yelling. Yes yelling. This is what I heard: "WHY ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING IN! I TOLD YOU MINT I WANTED TO TALK IN PRIVATE!" _Wait, Mint knew about this? And she never told me being the blabber mouth she is! _I thought.

Okay, since I had to write that really long REALLY early April Fools chapter, this chapter is very short. But, I'll make one of the next chapters really long. And I might not get to update soon because I have to go to camp next week and help with my soon to be 2 cousin's birthday party.


	3. Chapter 3

**O YA! 8 reviews! I rubbed it in my brothers face 'cause he said no one was gonna like my writing. But there's like over 200 views and no flame reviews! And if you want to tell me something or have an idea you want me to try and use, send it to my fanfiction e-mail, twilight675ff . I thank all of my amazing readers you guys are awesome! I've been having some writers block, but I'm sure that once I progress through the story. And I've also been busy getting ready for school since it starts on the 16****th****. Today I just got back from the ice-cream social. It's like an open house but for 6****th**** graders. But actually it's not ice cream, it's custard from Culvers. And yes, I'm a 6****th**** grader, so don't ask for any lemons. Well, enjoy.**

3 days later

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

Have you ever been stalked before? Let me tell you, it's not a nice feeling. I've been stalked by Mint. She keeps demanding for an answer to Ryou's confession. She also constantly texts and IMs me. I went on Facebook and she was on trying to chat with me.

Ryou probably noticed me trying to avoid him. At work, I always stay away from him. I fhe needs me to do something, I send Lettuce to let her know what I have to do. I mean, how obvious is that?

I don't think Lettuce is gonna be happy though. I know she loves Ryou. It was kinda obvious when she kissed him while we were on "vacation". I say that with air quotes because we had to fight chimera animals and the aliens.

Speaking of aliens, I saw Kish yesterday. He caused so much trouble and I mean _**so**_ much trouble. This is what happened:

* * *

I was walking down the street after meeting Mint at the Loveria Mall. I had bought a lot of cute outfits and accessories. An upside down teenage boy appeared in front me.

"Hey, Kitty Cat." He teenage boy said. I screamed.

"K-Kish?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I yelled at him.

"You say that like you don't want me here." He said with a fake pout. "I couldn't live without my Strawberry." Right after that, he picked me up and teleported into an alley. He shoved me up against the brick wall.

He crashed his lips onto mine, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I kept my mouth shut. He started biting my lip, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was so gross. I could feel his slimy tongue explore every nook of my mouth. He even rubbed against my own tongue. Once he started that, I bit down hard on his tongue. He yelped, jumping back, releasing me from his grip.

"What the heck was that for?!" he screamed at me. He gave me a mischievous smirk and said, "Oh,well. I like my kitties feisty." Then he disappeared.

I felt my face heating up and rolled my eyes at his remark. I thought while I walked out of the alley. It's kind of weird, I felt like I was being watched. I just shrugged off the feeling.

When I got home, I went straight to the bathroom so I could get the taste of alien out of my mouth. After I brushed about 15 times, I headed to my room.

When, I got there, I saw something-or someone- on my bed. Once I tried to scream, a hand covered my mouth and muffled the scream. The figure turned the lights on. I saw that it was Ryou.

"Why are you in my room?!" I yelled at him. I tried to shove him away, but he kept a firm grip on me.

"Why'd you that?" he asked me with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"Why did you kiss Kish?" he replied in a hushed voice. Once he said this, I escaped from his grasp.

I turned to face him. "I didn't want to kiss him, he forced it on me." When I said this, his eyes lit up with a spark of hope. "He teleported me to an alley, and kissed me." I realized that he must have been the thing I felt watching me.

"Good." He said, taking a step forward. He pushed me up against the wall in my room. He gently pressed his lips against mine.

For some reason, I kissed back. I felt his arms snake around my waist. I, unconsciously, ran my hands through his, oddly soft and silky, blond hair.

I felt him lick my bottom lip, and I let him in. He rubbed against my tongue, then continued exploring my mouth.

I could feel my tongue sneak into his mouth. I heard him moan a little, after I put my tongue in his mouth.

When he pulled away, I could see in his eyes he wanted more. He said one thing as he was about to leave, "I guess were a couple now." He smirked then jumped off the balcony and I heard a groan. I ran over and saw him lying on a mattress(where did that come from?).

I shouted to him, "Shouldn't you know by now, that my room is on the second floor? And I guess we are."

I thought I saw him smile. Not a smirk. A smile. I never thought I'd actually see him smile. I've only ever seen him smirk.

* * *

He's like that guy from that show… What was it called again…. Oh yeah! Shugo Chara. Yeah that guy Ikuto liked this girl Amu. He was always teasing and being a pervert to her. And he always smirked at her. She was so oblivious to his feelings. Ryou and Ikuto are exactly alike. Except, Shugo Chara is an anime, and this is real life(LOL).

Well, that is why I'm here, sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. If it helps, I was blasting my music max volume not even paying attention to what song I was listening to.

**I think that this was pretty good. But that's just my opinion. Tell me what you think by emailing or reviewing! Well R&R! **

**-Twilight675 waz here ****(this is my thing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are lucky, you're getting 2 chapters, in 2 days. I felt like writing the next one this morning when I got up so here it is. BTW, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

As I walked into Mew Mew Café, I was greeted with a kiss, gaping mouths, and thousands of questions. Ryou's smirk grew wider with each question. I don't know how big someone's smirk can get, but I don't think his is unnatural.

"Omigosh! Ichigo, when did this happen?"

"….."(Lettuce obviously.)

"What did you guys do last night, na no da?"

"Guys, stop hurling questions at her. Look at her, she looks like she's going to explode with embarrassment." Zakuro told them as she stepped out of the changing room.

_I'll have to thank her later. _I thought to myself.

"Ryou you answer the questions." I told them. He looked slightly surprised by this, but instantly regained his composure and smirked again.

"Okay then Ichigo-_koi_." He smirked even wider when everyone gasped, except Zakuro. He turned his head slightly, to look at me. Then he went back to explaining.

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

I smirked as I checked to see if Ichigo was blushing. She was. Like she wasn't going to. She blushes about everything. That's another reason I love her. I can make her blush so easily.

"Well, I'll start it from when Ichigo was about to get rap-" he was cut off.

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

"Ryou that never happened! He's lying guys. I'll tell the story. Okay it started when I was walking home from Mints….

Flash back

_"Hey, Kitty Cat." A floating teenage boy said. I screamed._

_"K-Kish?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I yelled at him._

_"You say that like you don't want me here." He said with a fake pout. "I couldn't live without my Strawberry." Right after that, he picked me up and teleported into an alley. He shoved me up against the brick wall._

_He crashed his lips onto mine, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I kept my mouth shut. He started biting my lip, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was so gross. I could feel his slimy tongue explore every nook of my mouth. He even rubbed against my own tongue. Once he started that, I bit down hard on his tongue. He yelped, jumping back, releasing me from his grip._

_"What the heck was that for?!" he screamed at me. He gave me a mischievous smirk and said, "Oh,well. I like my kitties feisty." Then he disappeared._

_When I got home, I went straight to the bathroom so I could get the taste of alien out of my mouth. After I brushed about 15 times, I headed to my room._

_When, I got there, I saw something-or someone- on my bed. Once I tried to scream, a hand covered my mouth and muffled the scream. The figure turned the lights on. I saw that it was Ryou._

_"Why are you in my room?!" I yelled at him. I tried to shove him away, but he kept a firm grip on me._

_"Why'd you that?" he asked me with a tone of sadness in his voice._

_"What are you talking about?" I questioned him._

_"Why did you kiss Kish?" he replied in a hushed voice. Once he said this, I escaped from his grasp._

_I turned to face him. "I didn't want to kiss him, he forced it on me." When I said this, his eyes lit up with a spark of hope. "He teleported me to an alley, and kissed me." I realized that he must have been the thing I felt watching me._

_"Good." He said, taking a step forward. He pushed me up against the wall in my room. He gently pressed his lips against mine._

_For some reason, I kissed back. I felt his arms snake around my waist. I, unconsciously, ran my hands through his, oddly soft and silky, blond hair._

_I felt him lick my bottom lip, and I let him in. He rubbed against my tongue, then continued exploring my mouth._

_When he pulled away, I could see in his eyes he wanted more. He said one thing as he was about to leave, "I guess were a couple now." He smirked then jumped off the balcony and I heard a groan. I ran over and saw him lying on a mattress (where did that come from?)._

_I shouted to him, "Shouldn't you know by now, that my room is on the second floor? And I guess we are."_

_I thought I saw him smile. Not a smirk. A smile. I never thought I'd actually see him smile. I've only ever seen him smirk._

End of Flash Back

"….and that's what happened." Ichigo finished. Everyone's mouths were hanging wide open.

"Ichigo-_koi_, can you come and help me with something?" he whined.

Mint smirked at me and then said, "Geez Ichigo, you got him so bad, he's begging you."

Ryou glared at her and retorted, "Its seductiveness, not begging." He stalked off and I followed.

"What did you need help with Shiro- I mean Ryou?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to answer unless you call me Ryou-_koi_." He told me and continued walking upstairs. I continued to follow.

"Fine. Ryou-_koi," _I emphasized, " What do you need help with?" I asked him.

"Kissing." He said as he opened the door to his room, let me in, and locked it. It took me awhile to realize what he said. When I did my eyes were wide open as he sat on his bed and motioned for me to come sit next to him.

He leaned forward and started kissing me, and I kissed back. I was surprised how good of a kisser he was. He probably has dated lots of women though.

I broke the kiss, and asked him, "How many girls have you dated?"

"Um… You don't need to know? I don't know how to answer that." He told me and tried to kiss me again. But I covered his lips before they could reach mine.

"Fine then I'll make it simpler. How many girls have you kissed? And if you don't answer, you won't get any more kisses, whatsoever." I told him.

"Okay then. I guess I have to deal without for a while." He replied.

I leaned down by his ear and whispered seductively, "Are you sure about that?" I got up, unlocked the door, walked out, and closed the door behind me.

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

Wow, she's good. I think I just ruined my life. But she would get mad if I old her how many girls I've dated. I have even dated Lettuce before! She might not be my first girlfriend, but she is my first love.

**Well, I hoped you like it. R&R! Tell me what you think what I should add. And NO LEMONS. I'm in 6****th**** grade so, NONE WHATSOEVER. You can also e-mail me at ****twilight675ff **** .**

**MIdnight-675 waz here!**


	5. Chapter 5

NO I AM NOT DEAD! **Sorry its so late and I mean really late. School started, and I have cross country every single day after school. Seriously. We do like 2 miles. And my abs hurt from the stretches! And if you have noticed, I have been putting Twilight675 instead of Midnight 675. I always get them mixed up. They are my account names I use for everything. And your probably mad I started another story. Its Shugo Chara, so if you are Amuto, READ IT. Not that I'm forcing you to or anything…**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did Ryou and Ichigo would have had love at first sight.**

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

I sat on my bed waiting for Ichigo. I was going to tell her how many girls I've dated before. I hope she doesn't freak out, because I remember all of their names. And because of how many there were.

The door slowly opened to reveal a little kitten. "Ichigo what did you do this time?" I growled at her. She started mewing. I walked towards her and picked her up. I put her to my eye level, and kissed her. She transformed back to a girl.

"I'm sorry, I was just making out with Kish." She told me. My heart dropped.

"Y-you were ma-making out with him?" I stuttered. How can she make me stutter? No one can make me stutter! "But you're going out with me."

"Just kidding! Why would I make out with Kish?" she told me.

"You scared me! I thought you were going to leave me!" I yelled at her and brought her to my chest.

"Why were you jealous?" she smirked at me. "And I will leave if you don't tell me how many girls you've gone out with." She pushed herself up so her face was leveled with mine.

"Fine. Are you sure you _really_ want to know?" I asked her.

"Yes. I am sure I _really really _ want to know." She emphasized the really's.

"Okay then. Alphabetical order?" I asked her.

"Yes alphabetical or-you remember their names!?" she yelled at me.

"Well they kinda are close friends or are dating Keichiro. Hahaha that player!" I told her.

"I didn't know Keichiro has girlfriends. I always thought of him as a nice person, but I guess he's just loser-jerk-guy-who-doesn't-have-a-life-so-he-always-hits-on-girls-so-he-can-sleep-with-them, type of guy." I burst out laughing about her description of Keichiro. "What? Whats so funny?" she asked me. I laughed even harder.

"It's just your description of him. I meant he only has 1 girlfriend." I informed her.

"Oh, I thought you meant he was dating all of them. Well I'm waiting." She told me, staring daggers. _Crap, I guess I have to tell her…_ I thought.

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

"-sigh- Well you remember when I lived in America, right? I dated there too." I glared at him for a few seconds before he started again. "Well, here I go. Allison, Alyssa, Annabelle, Asami, Aimi," he went on and on and on.

I spaced out after about C, but 2 names caught my eye. Those names were Aurora and Cacia. After he finally finished I asked him, "So, did you sleep with any of them?" He looked a little guilty. "Well did you?"

"Umm… No?" he answered.

"BAKA!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, um I mean, no. I haven't."

"Promise?" I said and stuck out my pinky finger. He looked relieved.

He took my pinky in his and said, "Promise." I smiled and hugged him.

"Why did you want to know? Did you want us to have our firsts together?" he said smirking at me, while I blushed a deep red into his chest.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him, still blushing.

He gently placed his hand on my chin and pulled my head up to his face level. "I was just kidding." And he pulled my face to his and soon our lips were touching.

**Sorry this one is really short. I didn't know what else to put cause unlike some authors, I don't plan out my stories. I just go with the flow. Hardy Har. Hopefully I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth for a month. I was abducted by some aliens called TEACHERS, who gave me work and projects so I had to do all of their dirty work.I always hate those authors that don't finish their stories and just leave them unfinished. I know, that's what I've been doing lately. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I push through the glass doors of my school. Mint and Lettuce go here too, so I'm not too lonely. I always come to school early, so I don't hit the rush of other 8th graders. They all tended to be bigger than me.

I speed walked to my locker and breezed through my combination. I pulled up the knob thing. It didn't open. I tried my combination once again. It failed to open.

"Need some help there?" a voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and my cat ears and cat tail popped out. I squealed as warm hands stroked my tail and ears.

I tilted my head a little to see who it was. _Oh no,_ I thought.

I turned around and slapped the person behind me. The reason why:

It was Masaya.

"Hey kitty." He said holding his cheek that had a red mark on it. "That's a nice 'hello'." He said referring to his cheek.

I made a small 'hmph' and turned away. "Come on Ichigo. Will you go out with me again?" he asked. "I swear, dating Rarity, was a big mistake. She was all obsessed with big hats and her evil cat Opal. I always thought you made a cuter cat." He told me.

I ignored him as I finally opened my locker and grabbed my supplies for my next class. _I had English 1__st__ period, so I need_-"Ichigo," he purred, "please?"

He grabbed my arm as I was reaching for my textbook and spun me around to face him. He pulled me into his chest and held on tightly to me, as if his life depended on it. I pounded on his back and yelled at him to let go.

"Let go of me! I have a boyfriend!" I informed him.

I heard a growl escape his lips. "Yeah, I know, it's me."

I rolled my eyes and let out a growl of frustration. "No it's not freaking you! As if I would date a jerk like you again." I swaggered on. "My boyfriend could beat the hell out of you. He is triple the times more handsome than you, and he is a better athlete."

He gaped at me, and then his mouth changed from a gape to a smirk. "Maybe this will change your mind."

He leaned down kissed me passionately. I tried to shove him away, but his hold was too strong. I didn't respond to his kiss which made him angry. "Ichigo," he murmured against my unmoving lips. "Why can't you see I'm sorry?" he said as he pulled away and hurried to the boy's bathroom.

I growled. "I'm gonna get Ryou to kill that dude." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my English textbook, a notebook, my binder, pencils, pens, and a highlighter.

_Why do my supplies have to be so heavy? _I mentally whined. I walked into her first period class which wasn't too far away, since your locker is nearest to your first period class. I sat down and waited a little to hear the footsteps and voices of my classmates.

The school slut, and most popular girl, walked into the classroom with her little possy trailing behind. She sat down in the desk north-east to me, with her best friend sitting behind and the rest of her possy around her.

Everyone else walked into the classroom.

"Do you guys like my hair? I curled it just for Masaya." I heard the popular girl say. All of her possy nodded and mumbling 'yes' in envy.

Her long blond hair was curled but it still fell perfectly down her back. She had a streak of pink in her hair that went all the way down her back. I think her name was Caitlyn or something like that.

One of her friends reached out to stroke a lock of blond hair.

She glared at her and yelled, "Don't mess with my curls, Bitch!"

Her friend looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Caitlyn." She apologized.

Masaya walked into the classroom and immediately Caitlyn's face brightened. "Oh, Masaya! Come sit next to me!" she said as she pointed to where one of her friends was sitting.

"But I'm sitting here-" she was cut off as Caitlyn replied.

"Well not anymore." She said and shoved her off the chair.

I tried so hard not to laugh, but failed. I let out a chuckle facing a different direction.

I could feel the glare of the girl who got pushed off on me.

"Hey you." Caitlyn said to me. "You wanna be in my possy? Since you're the only one that laughed at her. You seem pretty cool, you just need sexier clothes and you'll fit in perfectly."

Masaya came over and took the seat next to Caitlyn and gave me a look like, 'I know you're not gonna do this'. I just gave him one back that said, 'try me'.

"Sure what the hell." I responded to Caitlyn. This was the perfect time to make Masaya jealous and Ryou glad he has me.

"You have a boyfriend, right?" she asked me. "I need to know that you won't try to steal my Masaya away." He smirked at me from his seat.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"Well, is he smexi?" she asked me.

"You could say that." I answered.

"Do you have a cell phone with a picture of him on it?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was an iphone 5 that had a case with pink gemstones on it.

"I love your taste!" she squealed as she saw my case.

I searched through my pictures to find one of him being smexi. I found one and showed her the screen.

"OMG!" she squealed. "You are my new best friend."

"Hey what abo-" the girl who was shoved off tried to continue.

"You're out Chelsea. Go back to being the loser you were. And don't forget to give me my clothes back."

_This is going to be fun ,_I smirked.

**Gasp! Ichigo is going all beotch-like! What's gonna happen? No seriously, what's gonna happen? I don't even know. **

**Midnight-675 waz here :3 ;3 **


End file.
